A Spoonful of Sugar
by Bella166
Summary: 'You-your her? The Mary Poppins' Henry gaped at me as I slowly nodded. "I just thought you'd be... Older.' Laughing, I replied, 'You're not the first. But I'm not going to spontaneously break out into song and dance so don't get your hopes up.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic ever so I would love any positive or negative advice really! **

**Review, favorite, follow**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Despite my struggling, the shadow held me tightly to its form after the bloody thing carried me away from Prom. Now we were flying through moist June air. Before I could start complaining we darted up farther into the sky at amazing speed, to my utter horror, though I didn't scream, I knew better. There was a blinding light and then we were calmly soaring through the clear blanket of sky over brilliant blue water. Water that I knew could only be found surrounding a certain island, that housed a certain cocky, immortal jack-ass.<p>

Shit.

Not before long, I felt the shadows cold grasp disappear as it flew higher, leaving me to plummet towards the sand. I still didn't scream though, I knew the were at least a dozen people watching my arrival, and showing fear would only make this harder.

The impact of landing on the sand wasn't as bad as I had remembered it, I must have done it too many times. He always did need something, or one of the boys, or the drunken parents of the Lost Ones trying desperately to get their 'precious' boys back.

God, I hated my job sometimes.

Groaning, I slammed my back against the sand, not caring about ruining the dress, and silently cursed myself for letting this happen again.

"Always there to run the fun," I muttered, bouncing up from the sand. Brushing off the sand from my dress I turned towards the tree where I knew lost boys would be hiding. Same like last time, three of them walked out of the trees in a herd. Rolling my eyes I started walking into the jungle, I could find the camp right? Tinkerbell's hut at the very least.

"Hey girl! We're do you think you're going?" I heard one often yell after me as I struggled through the sand in my pumps. I ignored them and continued on, breaking through the trees into the jungle that I was sure I would get lost in.

"Girl, STOP!" They were next to me now, though I paid them no attention. One of the taller ones gripped my arm tightly, that was when I snapped.

"Listen boy," I hissed yanking my arm out of his grip and backed him against a tree. "First that shadow thing takes me from the Gazebo, leaving my date staring at it, scarred for life, on friggin' prom night! So don't give me any of your over-rehearsed 'Welcome to Neverland' bullshit!"

"You know where you are?" One of the other boys asked.

"Duh, where else would that damn shadow take me? Now please if you would be so kind, can you take me to your camp so I can find out why I've been summoned to this bloody island?" I almost whimpered. I never felt safe here, this is the one place where I was weakened by my past, where unwanted emotions resurfaced and smacked me in the face. I hated coming here. But damn, my job required it.

"As the lady commands," the oldest smirked at me.

Rolling my eyes I let them guide me through the forest, the oldest picking me up at the waist to get over fallen logs. The way they changed directions so swiftly and expertly you'd of thought there were signs directing the way. I was sure that Pan had told them that someone was coming tonight. That must have been why the boys had not tied my hands, they didn't need to. I knew better than to try and hide on his island.

I could hear the lost boys before we even got close. Chanting, stomping their feet, yelling, clearly they were celebrating something.

Fantastic.

The thick smell of fire smoke surrounded me as the trees spread out more, surrounding a clearing. I could see the infamous figures dancing around the fire to the sweet sound of a pan flute that still, after all this time, continued to make my mind swim and my eyes haze over.

"Don't try anything, girl" The tallest whispered in my ear before we broke the trees.

"Wouldn't dream of it, boy." I bit back, walking ahead and breaking through the trees.

One at a time, each Lost Boy stopped to stare at me. Awkwardly, I kept walking, though I could feel my face growing redder with each unsteady step towards the center of the camp, where the one and only Peter Pan stood waiting for me with a smirk on his face, and a pan flute in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own any unrecognizable characters**

**Yay chapter two! Thank you for the lovely reviews **

**They made me laugh:D**

* * *

><p>"Well don't you look pretty?" He said as I stormed over to him. "You should wear shot dresses more often."<p>

"Oh flattering. That means you're up to something really messed up."

"Well aren't you observant," He smirked.

"What am I doing here Peter? I'm not due for another two years, you said come back every decade; it hasn't been a decade yet."

"Yes, well I have a new job for you, as I'm told you're not getting as much business as before, yes? This task requires a lot of time, and privacy." His eyes narrowed at the three Lost Boys that had followed me over to him. Grabbing my wrists he pulled me away into the trees and navigated us into a clearing about a half-mile away from his own personal circle of hell.

"I understand you have been doing things for some old friends of yours, particularly the Evil Queen and the Dark one." He bit out their names as he released my wrists.

"Rumpelstiltskin was a onetime thing," I interrupted him.

"No need to get defensive Mary, I have no problem with you occupying yourself. Or trying to relive your teenage years," He gestured to my dress. "Sorry to pull you from that by the way, but you are needed here. And what's that annoying little code you stand by? 'Thou shall hope if only one asks.' Well I'm asking now."

I nervously looked behind him, looking for a way to escape. Knowing I was about to be bound to him. In order to keep myself immortal I had to abide by a curse I signed with the Dark One who knows how long ago. My purpose was to help all those who needed me, whether they asked for my help or not, until their problem was dealt with. If one asks me personally for their help there is no way for me to refuse a task they give me. It could be a bitch sometimes, especially when working under the twisted orders of Peter effing Pan.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked before he could utter the words I had come to hate after all my years of service to the greedy souls that took my misfortune to their advantage.

"The Truest Believer will be coming here soon. I need his heart to become immortal."

I stared at him, amazed. "That's it? Since when have you had issues with killing people? Why don't you do it yourself? I've seen you rip out hearts before."

He shook his head furiously, "It's not the same situation. He needs to believe in me first, and then give me his heart willingly. If I could just take it I would have done the deed years ago."

"What do you need me for then? You can't take his heart, I can't take his heart. Am I the only one who sees the unavoidable problem here?"

"No, he will give me his heart eventually. But the Truest Believer, you two know each other. He trusts you, this will all go over much faster if you're here." He grabbed my wrists again and pulled me dangerously towards him.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, Peter." I whimpered, "Don't make me. You can do this yourself can't you? Please."

He smirked at how weak I was. I didn't blame him. I had killed strangers and tortured those who had not repaid a favor for me. But I knew this 'truest believer.' It was different.

His grip tightened and I leaned towards him in pain. "I'm afraid that's not all I need you for, love. You'll be a valuable piece in this game. Now I will ask you once. Will you help me?"

Biting my lip, I shook my head, backing away as far as I could in his tight grip. "Not willingly."

His green eyes darkened, and I started to taste the metallic flavor of my blood escape my lip. "You leave me no choice then, _Poppins_." He sneered and jerked his arms back so I slammed into his hard chest. "Mary Poppins, I need you to help me."

My head spun and my eyes were filled with a haze at his words as I fell onto my knees, his grip still tight and possessive on my wrists. I could feel my eyes glow gold as my curse bound us together, bound me to him. I didn't have a damn choice but to do as he willed now. No matter how much I wished to. I couldn't harm him either.

That came as a serious disappointment to me.

I felt his hands disappear from my wrists as I groaned. I rubbed my temples as my mind seemed to pulse behind my forehead. I didn't register him kneeling down next to me. I was still looking through a haze as the immortal boy, surprisingly, gently cupped my face and brought my blue eyes to his green ones.

"You brought this upon yourself darling." He whispered, offering me his hand to help me stand up on shaky legs. A piercing whistle rang through the forest, catching Peter's attention as I leaned against his shoulder, to his annoying satisfaction.

A smile played across his face, it looked unnatural to me. I had only seen him smile once before, the first time we met, when he learned who I was and realized how many ways he could manipulate me. His smile was sick and twisted and sent shivers down my spine. In this moment the villain in him surfaced and covered up the charming look of the boy that never wanted to grow up.

And I was completely under his control…

Shit.

"Our guests have arrived," his smile had retracted to his signature smirk as he looked down at me. "You might want to change. Neverland is no place for a pretty girl to run around in a dress."

"Gee, thanks." I mumbled at the 'pretty girl' comment. Pulling my head off his shoulder I walked away from him and into the direction we had come from.

I was trying to hear the lost boys yelling when hands appeared on my waist and dragged me up into the air. "Ugh, Peter!" I groaned as he locked his arms around my waist and flew us through the air.

"Sorry love, but I have a schedule to keep to, and I'm afraid there is no time for you to be getting lost in the woods."

* * *

><p><strong>Felix's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking into the camp I could practically see the excitement coming off the rest of the boys. I couldn't blame them, tonight's event made me excited too. A new recruit that we were supposed to chase but never catch, it was going to be a fun new game. And getting to kill off Greg and Tamara wouldn't be so bad either.<p>

Taking a seat next to the raging fire I waited with the rest of the boys for Pan to begin the game. In moments he swooped down for the air dressed in different clothes in comparison to his normal green tunic. Though to my surprise, he was carrying a girl with him. A girl in a short pink dress Nd heels with long blonde curly hair. Pan hadn't told me about this part. The boys didn't look that surprised though.

I had been scouting out the beach for about an hour; clearly I missed something.

"Boys," Pan announced, gaining all our attention. "We have another special guest joining us here. Her name is Mary Poppins, she is not to be harmed, do we understand?"

My head snapped up at the name.

No. There was no way.

i looked closer at the girl who was sheepishly waving to the Lost boys who were mumbling their understandings to Pan.

The long legs, the pale skin, the blonde hair that reached just below her hip and curled like it had been did by a professional. The blue eyes that held all the secrets that you basically had to pry out of her. The pink lips that I was all too familiar with.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't know if I wanted to believe it.

It was her. _My _Mary. She was alive.

Before I knew what I was doing I was on my feet and hurriedly walking over towards her and Peter, pushing through the Lost Boys. I could feel Peter's questioning eyes on me as I made a beeline for her. She looked up and caught sight of me, all color draining from her pretty face. Her eyes stared up at me unbelievably as I stopped in front of her, Peter watching our every move, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh my god," she said softly as she stared awestruck into my grey eyes. "Felix?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hate me yet?<strong>

**Review, favorite, follow**

**I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! **

**Thanks for all the favorites/follows! **

**It really means a lot to me!**

**This chapter tells how Mary and Felix met**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>As quick as it came, her smile dissolved into 4 decades of hurt as she turned away from me and towards Peter, whose confused expression turned into a slightly amused one. "You two know each other them?" He stated the obvious.<br>Before I could say anything she bit out a "Sadly," and turned on her heel. Throwing a "Have fun with your game," over her bare shoulder. Her hair was curling tighter as she took each fuming step towards a log.  
>Peter shot me an amused look, his eyebrow raised.<br>"Later," I growled swinging my club over my shoulder and stalking off towards the other aside of camp.

* * *

><p><em>I had been perched on a branch in my tree when it happened. <em>_I had lived in trees for a few years; leaving my house to the sound of my so-called mother yelling "never come back!" I had lived off the apple trees and stealing from the carts in the market place every Sunday. The only time I had trouble was during The Wolf's Time, when I had to sneak onto the rooftops._

__Her piercing scream echoing through the still night air followed by a rattling door slam. I heard her coming before I saw her. She was panting as she ran, faster than I had ever seen any girl run before, I had a feeling she would have run faster if not for her dress that she kept tripping over. __

__His yell startled me more than hers, "**You can't hide forever, Mary!" **I could tell he had been very drunk as he staggered around with a lantern trying to track her down.__

__I watched her dart, terrified, behind the tree on the left if me. Clamping both hands over her mouth as she held back the screams and sobs that ripped through her body. Her eyes seemed to be bolted shut, though it did nothing to prevent the river of tears from cascading down her face.__

__Angrily, he let out an inaudible bellow and stormed Bach into the direction of his house. **"Don't think of coming back, bitch! I hope you die out here!" **Then his door slammed shut.__

__Silence clung to the air as I watched her tighten her hands over her mouth.__

__With a ragged breath, she released her lips and an almost strangled sob broke out as she slowly slid her back down the tree until she was curled up in a ball between the tangling roots. Her mouth was open in a scream, though no sound came out, she shook.__

__I watched her go about that for minutes, unsure of what I should do, if I should do anything. Finally, against my better judgment, I swung myself off the branch and Andes on the ground. Though I was not careful if cracking twigs or crunching leaves she gave notice that she was approaching. __

__As I got closer I couldn't help but let out a horrified gasp at what I had been unable to see in the dark. Fresh slashes, hundreds, covered her pale skin. Bloody and jumbled together like a toddlers completely took over her bare skin, opening brutal flesh wounds and not sparing an inch of her skin. __

__The worst was around her almost too tiny wrists. Where the slashes encircled her whole wrists. Like someone had wrapped a whip around them... Come to think of it that is probably exactly what that damned father of hers did to her. __

__Timidly, I gently placed a hand on her knee.__

__She let out a yelp and flinched away like I had slapped her; her eyes shut even tighter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me..." She whimpered and tried to make herself curl up smaller. "I promise I won't do it again, sir."__

__I stared at her. I had no idea how to respond. "He's, uh, he's gone." I stuttered through the lame sentence.__

__Her eyes snapped open. Sighing with relief she quickly went to while her cheeks, but a pained yelp escaped her as she tried to move her arms. __

__"No, don't move, uh, here." I went for the clock that hung around my neck.__

__She shook her head, "I got it," she went for the brown skirt of her dress but stopped with a grimace, "Ugh!" She threw her head back against the tree. "Useless," she mumbled. __

__I chuckled and ripped the skirt for her, her eyes watching me with curiosity.__

__"Who are you?" __

__I didn't answer as I wrapped her arm in the cloth as gently as I could. Though she was clenching her teeth together in pain. I tried to make my touch light as I worked my way down her arms, stopping when I got to the wrists though. I would have to hold her hand to cover the wound. I wasn't too sure how she, or I, would react to that.__

__I wasn't too sure about anything when it came to her.__

__"You don't have to do this... I've done it before on my own." She said, her eyes still staring hard at me As I worked. __

__I raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that went very well did it?"__

__She looked away and said nothing. __

__"Exactly," I lifted her hand lightly and finished wrapping the rest of the fabric over her wrists, that had still not stopped bleeding. My hand lingered on hers for a second, that was frighteningly cold and a chalky white that you could almost see through.__

__I didn't realize I was staring at her(or holding her hand) hand until she shyly pulled away, her cheeks turning a soft pink as she blushed. "Thank you," She stood up and supported herself on the tree. We were the same age, sixteen, but I basically towered over her in height, by at least three inches.__

__"Why did you help me?" She demanded as she stepped away from the tree on shaky legs.__

__"Why was you father chasing you around the woods?" __

__"I asked you first," she looked me directly in the eye.__

__Sighing, I replied, "you needed help didn't you?" __

__"People need food but The Queen doesn't give them any." She retorted quickly, I laughed.__

__"Are you complaining?" __

__"No, just wondering." __

__"Wonder less." __

__She was silent for minutes, just looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "I'm told to do that a lot," and she started to walk away.__

__"Then why don't you-Careful!" I yelled as her knees shook and she Started to collapse. Not thinking, I reached over and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards my chest. __

__"Um, ow?" I heard her muffled voice. I had been all but crushing her to my chest, my arms still locked around her waist almost possessive. I loosened my grip just enough so that I could see her face, which was looking up at me. A small smile playing across her pink lips as her bright blue eyes glinted with surprise of the contact. The look on her face only wanted me to hold her tighter. __

__Clearing her throat she hastily took a step backwards, out of my arms, but just as soon falling back down. My arms immediately went back around her waist again.__

__"You can't walk." I stated lamely.__

__She groaned. "How am I going to get home?" __

__Her question shocked me, her eyes troubled and sad as she pondered the possibility's. "You wanna go back there? After they did this to you?" I demanded, bewildered.__

__"It was an accident," she defended them quickly.__

__I scoffed, "This was no accident, you can't get hurt this badly without them noticing you, and you said this happens before. Don't act like they're the good guys."__

__"I still have to go somewhere, anywhere." She tried to back out of my arms again but I lifted her up like a child into my arms, trying to touch hers as little as possible.__

__"I have someplace we can go," I looked forward and started walking. Ignoring her as she stared hard at my face, her brow furrowed.__

__We were walking in silence for a long time, and I barely heard her when she said it. I could barely believe it when the soft "thank you" came out of her mouth. I didn't expect it from the headstrong, pretty girl that I had watched walk home in a cluster of other village girls that I knew she didn't really like. I gave her a nod and hugged her tighter to my chest as she began to shiver.__

__As I carried her to the abandoned cave I thought of how I wasn't planning on letting her return to her violent household, and I had no home to go to. And when we got to the cave and she was asleep in my arms I knew I wouldn't let her go anywhere without me for a while.__

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Review, Favorite, Follow, whatever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thanks for the follows/reviews/faves! It really means a lot to me and I'm glad you guys like my fanfic! **

**Ya, I know, last chapter was boring and stuff but I had to put it in there. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sitting on a log was no fun.<p>

Sitting on a log in a prom dress was less fun.

Getting watched by irritated Lost Boys was no fun.

I was on the island where you were supposed to always have fun and never grow up.

Clearly, Disney got the wrong message.

About a dozen younger boys were scattered around the camp, shooting me annoyed glances. It seems they were charged with the terrible burden of watching over me while their 'brothers' were busy scarring innocent people for life somewhere in the Neverwoods.

Oops.

Flinging pebbles at the lost boys backs was keeping my mind blank and a smirk on my face while they shot me empty threats. I was desperately trying to keep Felix out of my thoughts, but when Peter gave me the loving order of not being allowed to step foot out of the camp border without a Lost Boy, I was left with basically nothing to do _but _think about scar-face.

The Lost boys emerged from the dense trees armed with weapons and in annoyingly good moods. Laughing and joking around as they waited for some other thing to do. Peter hadn't returned yet, so I assumed their game wasn't over. I noticed half of the boys weren't back yet, that half included Felix.

I suddenly really like this game.

In the middle of the camp there was a three against one sword fight. The one being like eleven and the three being sixteen.

Fair, right?

Surprisingly it was, fair. The eleven year old was pretty much kicking the other three teens ass's. He had one down in the first two minutes with a kick to the jaw (that he could surprisingly reach). Swiftly, he swept the side of the blade across the boys bare arm, leaving behinds a burning red mark that almost hurt more than a blood cut.

I used to do that in the Enchanted Forest when fending people off with swords was a necessary skill, but in the world without magic it's "wrong," give me a break.

Wait, I used to do that move.

"Devin?" I exclaimed from my log as I watched the boy kick the tallest of his opponents to the ground. In a slightly better way than I would have done it.

He didn't hear me over the cheering Lost Boys who basically swallowed him up as they went to congratulate him or something. The beaten boys stalking off into the woods, to grieve or whatever.

"Devin!" I yelled again, flying off the log and into the crowd of boys that barely seemed to notice me as I (very) poorly navigated my way to the middle of them, where Devin was holding up his stick/sword thing with a beaming smile. "Devin!" I yelled once more when I was closer and some of the boys had stopped chanting his name.

Neverland; encouraging violence one unloved boy at a time.

His eyes searched the loosening crowd for the voice that was calling him name, his eyes growing wide as he saw me squeeze past some hefty boy who was practically bouncing in place. "Mary?"

Before he could say another word I was hugging him around the neck, which was weird considering I was taller than him in these stupid heels. It felt great to see a familiar face that I didn't want to punch or permanently remove from my memory.

* * *

><p><em>I watched the boy through the dense trees as he shakily aimed an arrow, off target, at a doe. I didn't know what land I was in, I hadn't been here before; I think. I didn't pay much attention to my destination when someone was in need of help, as long as I solved their problem I wasn't all that worried about where their silent calls for someone to help them led me.<em>

_With a shaky breath he let the arrow fly through the air, pathetically landing two years in front of him, not even spooking the deer. As the mammal continued eating the boy fell to his knees, defeated. He groaned and practically sl__ammed his head against the tree behind him, crushing his eyes shut. "Hopeless," he muttered to himself._

_A wave of sorrow and frustration rolled off of him and slammed right into my heart. Being an empath really sucked sometimes. Peoples emotions were private and sucking them up like a vacuum at all times tended to get on my nerve. _

_I cracked a stick under my foot, though he didn't seem to notice. Nor did he notice my presence when I crouched down next to him, softly smiling at him, he couldn't have been older than ten. "Need some help?" I chirped._

_His eyes snapped open, widening at the sight of me. He quickly stumbled into his feet and backed away from me, like I was some murdering psychopath. Then again, I did just jump out at him from the woods. _

_This was not looking good for me right now._

_I sighed and slowly rose to my feet as he all but gaped at me. "Wh-who are you? There aren't supposed to be any girls on the island."_

_I scoffed, sexist much? "I'm here to help you," I stepped toward him, "I'm Mary Poppins..." He was still looking at me with wide eyes, his stance defensive. "I'm not here to hurt you. You need help getting game right?" _

_"What can you do?" He bit out, though lowered his bow. _

_Gee, no wonder no girls ever came to this island. This sexist boys out was starting to give me a headache._

_"I can teach you how to shoot properly., if you want. But sadly, I'm just a girl. Sorry to bother you..." I turned on my heel and went to descend into the trees once more. _

_In five-four-three-two..._

_"Wait! Can you really teach me to shoot?" He called out to me_

_Wow, shocker, totally didn't see that coming. I rolled my eyes before turning around and smiling sweetly at him and his pleading brown eyes. "Of course." I walked over to him and grabbed another arrow from the quiver than hung tightly to his back by a leather strap that I was sure he didn't make. "Load up, and relax. I could hold plates on your shoulders their so rigid. _

_His shoulders immediately fell as he struggled with loading the arrow. Finally he succeeded and aimed it off-center at the doe that was still oblivious to us._

_"Um, no. Aim at the tree above the does head, the wind will bring it down, hopefully to the eye." he followed the instructions silently as I looked around us, making sure no one was watching. For some reason the way he said 'no girls were supposed to be on the island' made me nervous. "Now breathe, you're turning red. Now pull back until you elbow me, hard as you want. I deserve it for sneaking up on you like that." I rambled, wanting him to trust me._

_Surprisingly, he gently hedged me in the forearm, pulling the string of the bow all the way back with renewed control. "Shoot." I whispered, watching the arrow slice through the air and hit the doe in the eye. _

_He beamed up at me as the mammal fell to the ground. "Thanks," he made his way over to the prey and began tie ing a rope around its neck, probably to drag it back to his headquarters that lacked females. _

_"Any time-" _

_"Devin," he interrupted me. Apparently he was friendly with the other gender now. "That's my name."_

_"Well, anytime Devin. See you around," I said as backed into the woods, not breaking his confused gaze. "If you ever need anymore help just call for 'Mary Poppins', I'll come as soon as I can." I disappeared into the woods and transported myself back to Agrabah, where I had some genie lamp hunt down. _

_Little did I know that Peter Pan had been watching the entire time. _

* * *

><p>"Marry, geez let go! What are you doing here?" He asked as I unbound my arms from his neck.<p>

"Sorry," I breathed, then slapped him on the arm. "Who said you could use my moves?"

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer, only to be cut off by Felix rushing into the camp, barking orders at the lost boys, who quickly scattered and ran through the tree's. His eyes stopped on where I stood, abandoned by Devin. I looked down as he caught one of the younger boys by the collar And whispered in his ear before stalking back into the woods.

The boy almost skipped over to me with a cheeky grin. "Felix said that Peter said you to stay here while we have fun."

I laughed at his naive youthfulness, wishing all the boys were like him, who was about six. "Message received."

With that, he bolted out of the now silent camp to go and 'play.' And I was left to only think about the things they were doing inside the isolation of the trees. How they were torturing this person that apparently 'trusted me,' whatever that meant.

What seemed like hours passed by as I anxiously sat on my log and waited for the _surprise_ to arrive. The Lost Boys filled in silently, though a few were trying to hide their wide smiles as they made their way to their makeshift beds in the trees.

Apparently they were being sent to bed. Felix filed in silently before a smirking Pan who was dragging a squirming figure into the clearing by the forearms. That someone that made my breath hitch, my heart stop beating and all the color to drain from my face.

"HENERY?!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter!<strong>

**Review, favorite, follow, I don't care!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! **

**Sorry for the late update, I sort of got grounded... Oops!**

**As always, thank you for the faves/follows and reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I sat by our dying fire watching her, the Lost boys all asleep in trees. Peter was who knows where.<p>

The boy, Henry had his head on her lap, and was sleeping dreamlessly, thanks to the sleeping spell Pan had thankfully put on him before Mary could get any answers out of him. Peter left shortly after that, avoiding her as well. I knew she wouldn't talk to me though, not yet anyway. She wouldn't even look at me. She just sat with her back against the tree, in the hot pink dress that she still had refused to change out of,softly stroking the boys hair.

I had a feeling she wouldn't sleep tonight, or any night she was here really. I knew now that I wouldn't probably either. Knowing her, she knew I was awake and watching her. Her pale skin almost acting as a light, you could see it so clearly. She didn't have the patience to tan, she barely had patience to do anything.

Without warning, she slowly slid the boys head from her lap and stood. Holding her ridculouse shoes in her hands she walked over the logs and made her way into the jungle. But before she disappeared her blue eyes looked directly at me. "Don't tell." She commanded and then disappeared into the trees.

Shocked, I unwisely stood and followed her. Thinking that maybe, just a little bit, that she wanted me to. Walking about ten feet through the trees I found her, with her eyes looking out farther into the jungle, her back to me. I couldn't tell if she knew I was there just yet, I knew I only had moments before she noticed.

Lifting a shaky hand, she jutted it forward past the tree that marked the end of the camp. A circle of gold enveloped around her wrist as she whimpered softly. "I'm a terrible person, I am a terrible person. I am a terrible person..." She mumbled repeatedly in the Southern accent she had somehow managed to hang onto after all this time, like it was some sort of mantra.

She stood there silently for a few minutes until she let out a small squeak of pain as she fell to her knees and clutched her red arm to her stomach tightly. Without realizing it, I practically leaped in front of her to see what had caused her so much pain.

From the wrist down her pale skin was seared red like the invisible barrier had burned her. "I'm a terrible person..." She continued to deem herself. Then she looked directly at me, for the first time in a century. "Felix, what happened to me?" She grabbed the caller of my shirt. "What am I doing here?"

"It's not as bad as it seems, Poppy." I couldn't help but smile lightly at the name I had given her such a long time ago. "Everything will be better soon," I reached up and brushed a strand of hair behinds her ear.

She leaned in to it, bolting her eyes shut. Her cold hand grasped mine and we sat there like that for what seemed like only minutes. I didn't exactly realize what was happening to her until I felt the tear run over my hand. Somehow, one at a time tears were escaping from under her eyelids that were still closed tightly, her lower lip trembling.

"Mary..." I began but she cut me off, shaking her head furiously.

"Don't. Felix, just don't."

"Let me help you, I promise I can do some thing-" I tried to start, but she wasn't finished.

"No. You can not fix this. This is your fault." Her eyes were open now the tears gone.

Though she still clenched my hand that still laid on her face. Her eyes were the brightest shade of blue I had ever seen, they were not red or puffy like eyes should be when one was crying. "When you left me all those years ago, when you abandoned me. When you told me you didn't want to be anywhere near me anymore, it broke me. You broke me."

I stared at her. I didn't think she had been happy with me. I was holding her down and I knew it. She wanted to learn how to control her magic, not just get lucky once in a while when she barely knew what she was doing. I left her for Neverland hoping that she would be better off. Clearly i had been wrong. "I'm sorry, Poppy. I didn't know I could hurt you like this.

She stared hard at me, her eyes burning a whole through the bridge of my nose, she would not look me in the eye. "You don't get to me sorry." She whispered so quietly that it could have been just her breathing. "You don't get to be sad. This was, is, your choice. You did this, our mess is your fault. I don't care if you meant to do it or not, but you did. And you can't take it back." She stood.

I was speechless. Not knowing whether to feel hurt or angry. She had always been about second chances. Where was mine?

"Peter?" She asked to the air, though I had no doubt that he had been here, listening to the entire conversation, listening to the weaknesses that lie behinds Mary's eyes. "Can I please leave? For a little while, at least. You owe it to me for being an eavesdropping jackass."

I heard him laugh as he slid out from behinds a tree. "You have until sunrise. I suggest you be back before Henry wakes up though."

She stepped across the invisible barrier that only effected her and let out a ragged breath that she had been holding. Nodding, she took another timid step back, then disappeared with a soft 'pop.' The only thing left behind to say she was there was the hot pink ribbon that was wrapped under the chest of her dress.

I stared at the spot where she had just been, letting her terribly truthful words slowly sink into me. Looking back at Pan, I noticed his smirk, which angered me. Even though I had been sent his infamous smirk many times before, the fact that he had been listening to Mary's and my conversation. I quickly stood, feeling awkward sitting next to him.

"And here I thought she was always such a bubbly blonde. Must be a different side." He clasped me on the shoulder and starting walking in the direction of Dead Man's Peak (which was named for obvious reasons). "Try and sleep, your frightening enough when your fully awake."

* * *

><p>I didn't have a particular place in mind to go, just somewhere to cry. I wasn't surprised when I landed in one of the most magical places in Neverland. I was grateful when I appeared by the purest of the two, the spring where Neverland's magic comes from, the purer of the two. Skull Rock was anything but pure, frightening maybe.<p>

I slid down the rock wall, sitting as far away as I could from both the water and the bush of Dreamshade. I would not cry, I would not think, I would not feel. Not which that cocky son of a bitch flying around his island being able to feel every single emotion that was in the air. I knew he knew where I was. He would probably be here soon.

Breathing heavily, I fisted my hands into the too green grass. Pulling out handfuls I threw it into the water, watching it grow back perfectly through the ground. I groaned, I was growing tired of magic, as crazy as that sounded. It wasn't fair, it gave you things easier. Prevented you from reaching your full potential. It was cheating. And I desperately did not want to loose whatever game Peter had decided to play with me this time.

"You've got skill," A voice interrupted my thoughts. "I'll give you that. But you broke character all too soon, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pan." I bit out.

"Don't you?" He started walking closer, too close. Hell, being in Storybrooke was too close to him. "This little 'I've never been lost' charade you've been going on with for such a long time now. I almost believed it. But you aren't as good of a liar as you claim yourself to be, are you Mary."

"Obviously," I had never been a good liar, my eyes gave everything away. I'd be the first to admit that anyone who couldn't tell if I was lying or not was an idiot. "It wasn't a character though. You and I both know that I have a knack for keeping things locked up." He nodded, we both knew about the terrible deed Rumpelstiltskin had had be do. "Why is Henry here?"

"To save magic." He answered shortly, saying the same exact thing as before, supplying no valuable information whatsoever. "Could you hear the music? This entire time, could you hear it?"

"I'm not lost." I stated crouched down beside me, "that didn't answer my question, Mary."

"I'm not lost." I repeated and then, without a thought, I transported myself back to his camp, Henry's head resting onto of my lap as he still slept. Like I had never left.

The sun barely creeping over the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter!<strong>

**Review, follow, favorite!**

**Have a good weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, ya, totally and completely sorry for disappearing for those weeks! But I'm back and will be writing super long chapters to make it up to you guys!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p>Slowly, the Lost Boys began to wake up. A low murmur settled across the camp as everyone rushed around sleepily, making the fire and preparing whatever it was they ate for breakfast. I hoped to gods it wasn't squirrel.<p>

I had finally taken off the dress, replacing it with black leggings,a layered maroon shirt and combat boots. I planned on spending the day avoiding everyone. I was almost positive that Henry's family would be coming to the island soon. With their annoying optimism for "always finding each other" or whatever. I had never met any of them personally, except for Regina and Rumpelstiltskin, who I was sure tagged along if it meant a chance to kill Peter. I was well aware of their relationship since he first found out about my trips to Neverland.

Finally, Henry woke up, groggy from the sleeping spell. "Hey kid, you alright?" I asked softly as he sat up from my lap.

He just blinked at me.

"Ya," I sighed. "Stupid question... Do you know why your here?"

"Pan said it had something to do with me being the-" he was cut off mid sentence by an apple being tossed at him. "No thanks. I don't like apples." He looked up at a smirking Pan.

"Who doesn't like apples?" He asked with mock incredulous.

"It's a family thing." He stated. Oh Jesus, one poisonous apple and everyone misses out.

"Well don't worry, they're not for eating. It's for a kind of game, a really fun game." I grit my teeth together, knowing that what Peter and Henry considered fun were worlds apart. I couldn't imagine anyone that thought of fun the same way as Peter, besides the kidnapped sexist boy scouts. "I call it target practice."

"Whats that?" Henry stood and watched Peter dip a cross-bow arrow into a powdered version of the Islands worst poison. Just the sight of it sent shivers down my spine.

"Dreamshade, a nasty poison." Peter said, finally letting the arrow dry after over-applying it. "It kills."

Henry sucked in his breath at the 'k-word.' Gosh, for the son of The Evil Queen, he made an American Girl Doll look like a murder.

I could feel Pan smirk at his innocence, "Felix, get over here!" I kept my gaze down and my teeth clenched as the smirking blonde walked over to his smug leader, a club slung over his shoulder.

"Is-is his aim good?" Henry stammered out, causing both their smirks to grow. I glared at Peters back as I watched him push the hood off his number 2 and place an apple on top of his messy hair.

"Doesn't matter," Pan said as he lazily turned back around to face a nervous Henry, "You're the one doing the shooting." He handed Henry the weapon.

"I-I don't want to shoot," Henry stuttered as he clung to the crossbow. I wanted to stop this, but no words came from my mouth, leaving me no choice but to stare in muted horror as the lost boys started to chant 'shoot,' egging him on. My mouth started to move inaudibly as Henry looked over to me helplessly.

"You not hit him. Trust yourself, go on." Peter reassured him, "It's exhilarating..." He let he sentence hang in the air as Henry aimed the surprisingly steady crossbow for the apple. My fists clenched as I waited anxiously for the kid to miss already.

Before he could fully release the trigger, he spun around and aimed the arrow at Pan's chest. A choked gasp leaked through my lips as Pan caught the arrow before it connected with his flesh, the camp fell silent except for his breathy pants.

Lifting his gaze up to Henry, a terrifying smirk on his face, his green eyes dark and triumphant. Flicking the arrow away, he made his way towards Henry. "What did I tell you? Exhilarating."

My heart skipped a beat as soon as those words left Peters mouth. I had come to Neverland long enough to know that anyone with enough guts- and smarts- to shoot an arrow at Pan had the potential to be a Lost Boy.

Peters gaze shifted to me as Henry began to back away, his smirk only growing at the horror-ridden look on my face. Felix had his eyes placed on me as well, though his face was expressionless, no surprise there.

Suddenly I regained my ability to think rationally and started to back towards the edges of the camp. Peter hadn't forbade me from leaving the camp. I had a way to escape, for the time being anyway. There was no true way of escaping Peter Pan, eventually, if he wanted you, you always were brought back to him. By whatever means he found necessary. This only made people more afraid of him; that made him even more full of himself though.

I spun around on my heel and sprinted into the jungle, not caring of Henry's safety all that much as I dodged trees and jumped over logs. I didn't quite care about anything except getting myself as far away from the Lost boys camp as possible. I considered placing a cloaking spell over me, but it would be futile. He, having bound myself to him, could find me anywhere.

This fucking curse really got on my nerves sometimes.

* * *

><p><em>As I walked through the 'land without magic,' or Storybrooke, I saw many family let faces from the Enchanted Forest. Though they looked the same as they did when I had last been there, even though it had been easily 20 years. <em>

_Regina was up to some seriously messed up shit. Shocker._

_Once I had finally made my way to the edge of the tiny town I stopped in front of an obnoxiously huge white mansion. Of course, to Regina I bet this place was the size of one of her closets in her beloved castle. I dragged my feet as I made my up to the door, trying to keep my legs as close together as I could, it was freezing here. Great idea Mary, 'lets wear shorts to Maine!'_

_Before I could even figure out how to let the household that I was on their front porch, the door swung open, looking down, I saw a little boy, maybe about 6, starring up at me with wide eyes and a big toothy grin (though several of his teeth were missing). _

_"Um, hi?" I am so totally _not _prepared for this. "I'm Mary, is your mom home?" _

_"Hi!" he said, practically thrilled to be meeting a new person, "my names-"_

_"Henry?" I heard Regina's voice yell from deeper within the house, followed by the click-clack of her heels. "Who's at the door?" _

_"Some girl named Mary!" He yelled back in his cheerful toddler voice, full of innocence. A twang of guilt hit me, knowing that when someone broke this curse, there'd be a whole load of hate coming at him, no thanks to his mother- the wickedest bitch in all of the Enchanted Forest._

_"Henry," Regina walked out from the hallway laughing lightly in her business suit._

_I took in her new appearance, her obnoxiously long hair had been cup short. Which was for the better if you asked me, she needed a change from those stupid regal braids and up-dos. I was also surprised she didn't wear a ball gown around the house._

_ "This isn't just 'some girl,'" she explained. "This is your cousin Mary, from New York. She'll be visiting us for a week." _

_"Oh... Well I'm Henry." He stated proudly, sticking his hand out to me. I smiled as I leaned down and shook hands with him, leave it to Regina to raise her son like a mini businessman. __"Pleasure to meet you."_

_Regina cleared her throat, "sweetie, I need to talk to Mary for a quick second in my office okay? Why don't you go and watch some TV?"_

_"Spongebob?" He questioned._

_"Yes, you can watch Spongebob." Regina smile sighed. Henry's face lit up with delight as he ran through the hallway and towards whatever the hell a TV was. Regina ushered me in, "Upstairs," she pointed to the staircase that sat on the far side of her immaculate front room, if I didn't know any better I would have thought the house was empty. You couldn't see any signs of personality or children's toys anywhere, it was sad really. _

_"Shoes off," she ordered before i could move off of the door mat. I quipped my eyebrows up at her but obliged, shaking off my flip-flops. Really, how much of a dumb ass do you have to be in order to think that Maine was warm in the beginning of June?_

_I followed her closely at the heel as we made our way up the neatly carpeted stairs and not her office, which I was glad to see had some clutter to it, along with framed pictures of Henry and her. "What the hell is a 'Spongebob?'" I asked as soon as she closed the door. _

_She let out a breathy laugh and went to lean against the desk. "Don't ask, this land has the strangest things. Thanks for coming, I don't suppose you'll tell me how you managed to avoid the curse?" _

_I scoffed. "Well, I ran into a bit of a problem."_

_She raised an eyebrow, "a problem that lasted all this time?"_

_"I was 'obtained' By the Red Queen in Wonderland, her and some guy Jafar shoved me into an effing cage! I helped one, little harmless girl, Alice, through a maze and the next thing I know, my face is on 'wanted posters' across the entire realm._

_"Well, you got lucky then," she smiled tightly. "Now, the reason I asked you here, when the curse was cast I took away everyone's memories, replacing them with new ones. No one know who they are, or what they've done, not even Rumpelstiltskin."_

_"So the problem is?" It wasn't like Regina to fail at any magical task, she was a ruthless perfectionist. Like mother like daughter, Regina might just be a little more broken though. _

_"Rumpelstiltskin _knows_." She stated dramatically. "I think he does anyway, I need you to find out for sure this week."_

_"And how, exactly, do you expect me to do that? He's never been one to break character, and he obviously just likes seeing you all riled up, sweetie. You get that crazy look in your eyes," I pointed at her mockingly. "Hey look! There it is."_

_She scowled at me. "Figure it out. Get him to say something only he would know, use one of you irritating mind games, just crack him somehow! I don't care, just get the job done. He'll be called Mr. Gold here, owns a pawn shop."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Ya sure, whatever, it won't be a problem, happy to help, yadda, yadda. Whats with the Henry kid?"_

_A smile relaxed her tight face. "He's my adopted son. He brings more happiness into my life, makes me feel less empty."_

_"You? Happiness? That's a little ironic considering your entire 'destroy happiness' speech at the Charmings wedding. You really put a damper on the after party, Hun." _

_"Don't test me, _Poppins." _She hissed. "If anyone asks, your my sisters daughter, your sixteen. And you are not to try and perk anyone's memory besides Rumpelstiltskins. Are we clear?" __  
><em>

_"Crystal," I bit out . She smiled sweetly at me as she stood straight and went towards the door. "Am I allowed to talk to him?" I asked in a rushed tone before she had a chance to exit through the wide open door. She looked at me confused, "Henry." I explained to her. "Am I allowed to talk to Henry? Be the fun, older cousin that likes... Spongebob, right?_

_She nodded, "of course," and she finally exited and descended down the stairs,her hand gliding on top of the dark mahogany railing._

_I smiled and practically ran down the stairs and bolted out the door and through the walkway. _

_I could take a little detour on my way to find Rumpelstiltskin, right?_

* * *

><p>I couldn't how long I had been running for, though I was still racing through the mess of vines and trees like it had been only a few minutes. Running, running, running, that's all I had thought or done. I wasn't thinking about anything, nor looking for anyone (though an adult face would be greatly appreciated right now).<p>

A choked scream slipped out of my lips as I wrenched myself backwards, landing on my arse as I stared in horror at what plant laid in the path before me.

A widespread patch of Dreamshade.

I let out harsh, shaky breaths as I sat, mesmerized by the plants sticky, black nectar that was continuously dripping off of every vine. Every part of my body began to shake even harder as I stared at the deadly bush. I waited anxiously for it to move, what was _wrong_ with me?!

Still shaking and breathing hard, I clumsily stumbled back into my feet and began sprinting into the other direction, not caring if I was going near the camp or not. I was running faster than I could ever remember, tears streaming down my face, my scalp aching and my hair getting pulled as it was caught in multiple vines and tree branches.

I had been completely oblivious to what I had been doing, or what direction I was running in, until I slammed into someone's cloth covered chest at full force.

* * *

><p><strong>Felix's P.O.V:<strong>

* * *

><p>I had been wandering around the jungle, about a mile away from the camp, mindlessly when a body slammed into me, knocking the said body to the ground as I just stood there rigid for a second, confused.<p>

Glancing down, a trembling body curled up into a ball. I was utterly shocked to see that the body belonged to Mary.

This was a different Mary though, she wasn't her usual cocky, sarcastic self. I had seen many sides of her, she could change from being gently, the sarcastic, to loud, to quiet, and then turn into a emotional terrorist in the blink of an eye. But this, this side of her was new to me, it was almost the complete opposite of her.

She was shaking as sobs violently raked through her body, arching her spine. Her many layers of protective walls had come crumbling down, no longer guarded, and she was fully exposed. Her legs were bent a the knee and tucked under her, while her torso rested on the jungle floor. Her big blue eyes were covered with both hands, in desperate attempt to push back the pools of tears that fell from them.

In all honesty, I didn't know what to do, or if I should do anything really. Timidly, I crouched down next to her and gently laid a hand on her back, trying to comfort her. "Mary..." I cooed to her in the softest voice I could manage, though it sounded oddly foreign to me.

Slowly and unsurely, she lifted her head up slightly from her hands that still rested in the dirt, and gazed up at me with red rimmed eyes and a trembling lip.

"Mary, what... What _happened_ to you?" I questioned her, unable to cover up the worry in my tone. I removed my hand from her back as she sat up, single tears still falling down her cheeks, she was shaking less now.

"What am I doing here? Felix, why am I here, really? How do I play a role in any of this, where do I fit in with his game?" She demanded in an a tone that almost sounded scared, her voice cracking multiple times. Then she buried her face into my chest and let out choked sobs, she was shaking even harder that before now.

"I don't know," I whispered the lie. I had been with Pan long enough to know that she was to be used as a distraction, a pawn. I never would have imagined that it would have been her. "Mary, look at me." My normal huskier voice back. Grasping both her hands, I pulled her away from my chest just enough to see her tear stained face. "Just breathe Mer, relax. all of this will be over soon." Her eyes closed and she slumped against me, defeated.

I small smirk played across my lips as I gathered her in my arms and placed her in my lap, it only grew when I noticed how she hadn't been shaking as much since I wrapped my arms around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mary's P.O.V:<strong>

* * *

><p>A soft sigh escaped my lips as I nuzzled my head into Felix's neck, feeling safer than I had in decades by the familiarity of his arms around me.<p>

I had only just realized how much I had missed him the past century or so. I missed the days we spent living together in the woods, stealing from the market place and running from cave to tree, trying to avoid guards or angry patrons from the nearest town that we had stolen from. I welcomed the closeness of him.

I gasped and wrenched myself from his grip. I had _missed_ him, I had let him comfort me, let him see me cry. I was letting him win, I was giving in to him. I wasn't supposed to miss him. I was supposed to be furious with him, yet I let myself be comforted by him because he was all too eager to oblige. I was letting him _win_.

He looked at me surprised, "what's wrong?"

"Dont give me that shit," I sneered, I was shaking again now, but not put of fear- this was rage. "You planned this didn't you? You two bastards wanted me to break like this. You want me to crack so I'm easier to take advantage of! Well, Pan and you have another thing coming-"

He growled, interrupting me. "Not everything has to do with Pan! There isn't always an alternative motive Mary!"

"Well, it's not going to be this fucking easy to take advantage of me!" I ignored his comment.

He growled again and leeched towards me. I yelped, preparing myself for he blow, but nothing of the sort came.

His lips came though, his lips came crashing down onto mine, drawing me into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again I'm <strong>**so sorry for the wait!**

**Review, favorite, follow!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows! And can I just say that I completely lost it when friggin' Walsh turned into a flying mammal last Sunday! I was literally sitting on the floor with a huge smile on my face when it ended going 'Fiyero's coming soon. Fiyero's coming soon.' Because I'm a loser and stuff. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>After a very awkward departure, Felix and I walked off in separate directions. My head felt heavy as I envisaged my way back to the Lost One's camp, which proved to be exceedingly hard. After about an hour of my futile wandering, I growled out of frustration and with a flick of my rust I was back at the unusually silent camp.<p>

The camp was practically deserted, most of the Lost Boys had probably gone off into the woods to sleep, Henry remained curled up next to a log by the dying fire. Before I had a chance to make my way over to him Pan strides out from the shadows, blocking my path.

"Care to take a stroll, love?" He drawled, not bothering to wait for an answer, he grabbed my arm and guided me through the trees.

After about a minute I shrugged his grip off, "I can walk myself, thank you." He smirked but let me continue walking without his hold. "Where are you taking me?" I practically whined after minutes of irritating silence. "And why can't we just fly, you _always _fly?"

"The magic here is dying, and mine with it." he replied dryly.

I smirked into my hair, knowing that if the ,agin truly was dying that his powers would be weakened, which only made this whole thing more fun, "where are we going?" I asked again

"I'm showing you who we're up against. You've heard of Snow White, the Prince and the Evil Queen, yes?" He didn't wait for me to nod again, he just continued. "Well, the Savior is here too, Emma. I think you should meet her," we stopped suddenly. "Stay hidden."

He pushed me behind a tree with him just as I heard someone walk out of the fence trees with and exasperated sigh, cracking branches under her feet as she walked closer and closer to our tree.

"Don't eat the blue ones," pan warned as he rolled around the tree and stood behind her. "Congratulations, you did it, _orphan. _You don't mind if I call you a 'Lost Girl' do you?"

"Call me what you like, it won't stop me from finding Henry," she said confidently asshe apparently continued to pick berries, I couldn't see anything from my hiding place.

"Oh, I'm counting on that," you could hear the smirk in his voice. "There's a reason I tested you."

"Really?" She asked with mock interest.

"You haven't forgiven your parents for abandoning you." Peter said, not even sounding the slightest bit upset that she seemed to lack interest. "Don't deny it, you haven't. That's good, real good. 'Cause when you find Henry you'll understand him..."

That got her to stand, her brow furrowed as she turned to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded softly.

I didn't like where this was going, it was obvious that she cared about Henry very much. It wasn't right for Peter to be doing this to her, but then again- when had Pan ever done the _right _thing? It shouldn't have surprised me, really. But it still did because after all these years I still foolishly believed that people could change, if they wanted to at least. But some people ne we stopped being evil, apparently. So I guess it's good that good people never changed to evil often, either. Then we would be in some deep trouble.

"He hasn't forgiven you either." Okay, now I was confused, she never abandoned him. "By the time you get to him he'll never want to leave this island."

She glared at him. "We'll see." She challenged him, as I wished more than anything to be able to see her.

"And as for you Emma," he called back to her as she walked away. "When we finish you won't just feel like an orphan... You'll be one."

Oh that bastard, I grit my teeth and waited until she had disappeared through the trees to walk around the tree and face a smirking Pan, a triumphant look n his eyes. "Okay, now _that_-" I pointed in the direction Emma had left in. "_That_ was a douche move_, _Peter._"_

He shrugged it off and started to walk backwards, "it had to be done. The worry she feels for her son will eventually drive her insane, it'll be quite fun to watch really."

I sapped my head towards him. "_Son?! _Henry is the son of the savior?" I asked incredulously.

Peter blinked at me, then smirked at my ignorance. "Yes."

"_Why didn't anyone tell me?!" _I groaned. "Gawd, this makes so much more sense! Oh, Regina must be pissed, I bet she was pissed, hell, that would have been funny to watch!"

He chuckled darkly, "indeed. I want you to talk to them, all of them. I want them to know you're here. Rumpel will be _pissed._" He ordered me, mocking my word.

With a roll of my eyes I saluted him. "Yes sir. Anyone else's spirt you plan on destroying tonight? Who do you have scheduled for the morning with?"

"No, but I do possess some information you might Ike to know.

"Oh, do tell." I glanced at him, becoming weary when his smirk grew even more victorious than before. I gasped at his words as he disappeared.

"Baelfire has just arrived on the island."

* * *

><p><em>The next morning when awoke Mary was not by my side where I had let her sleep the night before. Unusually panicked, I scrambled up and out of the cave. My beating heart dropped back down to a steady pace when I saw her directly in front of the cave, near a blackberry bush.<em>

_Rushing towards her, I spun her around by the shoulders, "You could have woken me up."_

_She shrugged me off her, "You looked Offaly comfortable."_

_"You shaking me awake would have been a better wake up call than a heart attack don't you think?"_

_"Well, sorry if I was trying to be considerate." She turned on her heel and stormed off into the Forest. _

_"Where do you think you're going?" I called after her. _

_"Home!"_

_I ran to catch up with her, "Why the hell would you want to go back to that place?"_

_She was silent for a moment, though she kept walking. "They're my family. We have to stick together."_

_"Family?" I scoffed, "family doesn't do that-" I pointed down at her arms, my voice dying inside my throat of shock. "Where did the bandages go?"_

_"What?" She asked innocently, though she averted my eyes._

_"Where did the bandages go? Your scars, where are they? What did you do?" I demanded her. _

_"Nothing, I just woke up and they were gone... Its happened before."_

_"You have magic." I whispered, causing her head to snap up._

_"What?" She bit out, "don't be ridiculous, of course not."_

_"Does anyone know?" _

_She looked up at me, her gaze sad as she looked directly into my eyes. "Yes, they found out last night... That's why-" she struggled for words. "I just wanted them to stop fighting__. My mother and father, they fight constantly. I just needed them to stop. So I yelled for them to and... All the glass in the entire house shattered." She barely whispered the last part._

_"Your not going back there." I stated blankly. _

_"I don't have a choice!" She argued. "I have no where else to go-"_

_"Stick with me then. You could live in the forest, I could teach you how." I suggested._

_"I wouldn't want to be a bother," she started._

_"I wouldn't want to see you dead," _

* * *

><p>I was running through the Forest, reaching my magic out all around me, stretching it out as far as it would go, but there were too many unfamiliar aura's around me to be sure of where Baelfire was. With a frustrated sigh, I tried my luck and ran to the North, where the nearest aura was.<p>

At a dead sprint, I burst end through the trees into a small clearing, panting hard. I inwardly groaned as I caught sight of a tall blonde standing in the middle of the clearing, looking at me like I had 3 heads. She was _not _the person I was looking for.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded as she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at me.

Okay, _rude._

"Who are you?" I demanded from her instead of an answer.

She looked at me for a second, undoubtedly trying to figure out if I was serious about playing such a childish game with her. "I asked you first." She argued cautiously, her sword still pointed at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I asked you second. Now that we know how to count, who are you?"

She raised an eyebrow, but answered me anyway, "I'm Emma."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "The Emma? Like the 'I'm the Savior' Emma?" She gave a curt nod and I laughed once. "Well, you certainlly fit the picture."

"Who are you?" She scowled at me, and I smirked. Blondie didn't intimidate me one bit.

"Oh, right." I pushed the tip of her sword to the side. "I'm Mary... Poppins." I supplied as an after thought.

Her eyes went wide, "like the singing nanny Mary Poppins? The one with the umbrella?"

"That's me, except I don't sing and those kids were brats."

"But your a kid? And a girl." She said in confusion.

Really? Savior my ass. "Well, aren't ya'll observant on Neverland?" I said in mock shock. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have someone I need to find." I started to walk past her,

"Wait! If your a girl then why does Pan have you on the Island?" She yelled after me.

"If I knew I'd tell ya," I answered, breaking out into a run.

I was gone before she could even reply, pushing myself with my magic to run faster. I had not even been running for a fucking five minutes before I ran into Felix's chest, for the second time that day. I was getting seriously annoyed with us meeting up like this.

"Jesus, do you ever take a break?!" I hissed at him, brushing my thighs off.

"Where is he?" He disregarded my question.

"Would I seriously be talking to you if I knew?" I shot back and tried to maneuver myself around him, but we just _had_ to play 20 questions, didn't we?

"I'm not playing games here Mary, where is he?"

I tilted my head to the side, "where is who?" Bae, wherever the hell you are you better be running fast,

"You know who." He growled.

"Mmm... Nope," I popped the 'p.' "Could you specify?"

"Baelfire." He hissed as i I tried my best not to smirk, he hated this game.

"What about him?" I questioned innocently, enjoying this way too much.

"Where is he?!" He was loosing his patience.

"... Who?"

A growl rose in his throat, "Nevermind! I'll find him myself." He stalked off.

I laughed and started running once more, stretching my magic out once more, I disregarded the cluster of unfamiliar aura's surrounding Emma, assuming it was the rescue team. I decided to go for the lonely one closest to me, praying to God that it would be Baelfire.

I have the worst luck.

Anyone would agree with me. Anyone who runs into the Dark One would be considered unlucky.

"Mary?" He breathed in disbelief when I stumbled on to his small campsite where he had a fire blazing,

_Shit._

* * *

><p><em>After briefly stopping in a place called 'Granny's' and looking at all the unknown items they had displayed on their menu, I decided not to try my luck with anything and left to go find Rumpelstiltskin's pawn shop, here he was apparently called Mr. Gold. I think it suited him nicely. <em>

_A bell rung as I slowly opened the correct door to the small shop after mindlessly wandering around the town square for a few minutes. The unmoving clock tower had intrigued me greatly, but when I asked someone with a Dalmatian his only answer was that it had always been that way._

_I noticed right away how different the items in 'Mr. Gold's' shop looked compared to the rest of this non magical world. The dark mahogany walls, clutter and dim light gave the small shop a gloomy feel to it, which I'm sure led to excellent business_

_"Hello?" I called as I toured up and down the aisles that held unusual trinkets on each of the sheaves. " I'm looking for a Mr. Gold?" _

_Silence was my only answer for a few moments until I heard the shuffle of uneven footsteps filled by a 'clonk' coming from behind a cloth that I assumed led to the back of the store. Out walked a weaker, yet still terrifying, version of Rumpelstiltskin with a cane. "How may I help you dearie?" He said without even gracing me with a glance._

_"I'm here on some business, for Madame Mayor." That got him to look up._

_"And what kind of business would that be?" He quizzed me sourly._

_"I honestly don't know, I believe she sent me here just to get me out of the house. She doesn't seem to like me very much," _

_"She doesn't like anyone very much, dearie." _

_"True. She doesn't like many things either. I know for a fact that not knowing something drives her mad. You should have seen her when I snuck out last night, her face got as red as one of her beloved apples." I crossed my hands behind my back and stated up at him. "Listen, Mr. Gold. I know for a fact that she would hate for me to know something she doesn't."_

_He sighed. "Aren't you supposed to help people Mary?"_

* * *

><p>"Do not tell me he called you here." He hissed darkly.<p>

"No I'm here on vacation," I rolled my eyes. "I'd love to stop and chat but I have some other people to run into." I turned on my heel and disappeared into the tree's once more.

Of course, though. A frock in five seconds late purple smoke appeared around me and I was transported back to Pan's camp, sitting on a log next to a sleeping Henry.

_I guess my scavenger hunt was over._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Follow or Favorite!<strong>

**I'm begging for reviews because I really want to know **

**what you reader think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Okay, ya sorry the updates are so slow but I bought a new laptop and hope to be doing so more frequently! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! **

**And can I just say, What the hell ABC! I was right about Regina and Zelena(not Elphaba, that pissed me off greatly) being sister. But bringing Rumple back?! Seriously? Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled but more confused that I was during my algebra final!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Of course it only made sense for one of the younger boys to tattle on me to Pan. If you ask me he certainly had it coming to him; you can't just <em>tell<em> someone that one of their best friends had appeared on the island and _not expect them_ to go find them.

After basically lecturing me, he put Devin in charge as my babysitter, and then stalked off to go torture the rescue team or something. I was officially banned from leaving the camp without a friggin' lost boy holding my hand.

"Your not helping him much are you?" He said after an hour of me making the fire grow and shrink in silence.

"Please, he doesn't want my help. He just doesn't want _them_ to have my help. I'm just a pawn, he knew 'Stiltskin would be pissed when he found me here."

He gave me a hurt look,"so you would rather be on their side?"

"Dev, I don't even know what the hell is happening! How am I supposed to pick sides when no one will tell me what's going on?" Duh I'd rather be on their side! What kind of question is that?

"Henry has the Heart of the Truest Believer, Pan needs it to save magic." He explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I raised my eyebrows and made the fire die out and comeback to life in an instant."The magic here feels fine to me."

"Neverland is dying, and if Henry doesn't help save it Pan's going to,"

"I've got it from here," a husky voice interrupted him. Without a word, Devin slipped off the log me went over to where two boys were playing some game with knives and fingers.

Sighing in annoyance, I didn't bother to look at Felix as he sat down next to me, though I was grateful for the space he left in between us. "Pan doesn't want you to know." He hissed under his breath.

"Pity." I retorted and turned away, mildly pissed that whatever was going on would benefit from me not knowing. That only made me feel more uneasy that before. "Can we leave? Before someone loses a finger and I get blamed for it."

He nodded and led me into the trees, "let's take a stroll." He said with a smirk.

Walking in silence, I did my best to stay as far away from him as possible without breaking the rules of being with a lost boy at all times. Apparently that means our hands have to hit the others occasionally as we walked.

"Run?" He looked at me strangely. "Can we run? Or are you afraid that I'll beat you again?" I teased. I hated being cramped up in that stupid camp, I wanted to run simply for being able to. Not because I was trying to find someone before they could get themself killed. And I knew that denting at his pride would let me get what I want.

He snorted, "like that could ever happen."

"Oh, but this is Neverland darling! You just have to believe!" I singsonged, letting out a shriek of annoyance when he bolted past me.

Laughing, I started after him, matching his pace easily, though he was a least a foot taller than me and two of my strides were barely one of his.

Stupid immortality, never gave me a chance to catch up to his height.

"Your almost as slow as when you left me, Jesus Felix, ever heard of endurance?" I snipped, ducking under a branch.

"I was slow? Strange, I vaguely remember your needing to be _carried_ after one street in the market place." He retorted and sprinted ahead.

I didn't have much to say to that. It was true that in the earlier part of our two years together I could barely run, never really being allowed to before, as it wasn't _ladylike_. I learned eventually though, running from angry towns people every day was good practice.

"I did a lot more running after you left. I guess you were better at making a get-away than I was. Still, I did better alone than with you."

He stopped dead I his tracks, I kept going though. Big mistake. I was quickly thrown back by an invisible barrier and I landed at his feet. Fucking rules...

"God, Felix! A little warning next time?" I growled as I stood up. "What the hell is your problem?"

His face stone, eyes cold. "What do you mean, _I_ _left_?! _You're _the one that told_ me _to go away. _You're_ the one who said that _you_ never wanted to see _me_ again! How am I the one who left? I did what you asked me to, I left and came here. I left because I though _you _would be happy! You're the one that left, Mary!"

_"_You're the one who listened." I whispered, not a bit offended by his rage or accusations. "I'd like to go back now." I said cooly, frustrated by the fact that I couldn't walk away on my own.

He didn't acknowledge me in anyway, wouldn't even look at me. Brushed past the trees hastily, the curse's bindings pulling me along as I was in no mood to follow him. The resisting hurt and I knew there would be burns, but none would match the ones he left me.

* * *

><p><em>Felix and I had been together for a little over two years, with our partnership slipping over the lines of business and survival a while ago. Angering villages left and right, we were becoming quite good at what we considered our 'job.' Never good enough to be awarded with 'wanted' posters though, to my dismay. <em>

_We slipped through the towns, never staying in one place for more than a week, housing on top of roof tops during wolfs' time. Other than that, we made trees and , if we were lucky, a cave our home for the time being._

_Even at the age seventeen, we were still careless and naive about the world. Unaware that even though we thought to have conquered everything the world could throw at us, we were still children. Unloved, homeless, _lost _children. We had each heard the storied of 'the pied piper' and 'shadow man' in our youth, but disregarded them as stories, myths. _

_That was our biggest mistake._

_The night Felix first heard the music was just after a wold cycle, which made me uneasy, not allowing me to sleep. Felix was out like a light on the cave floor as I just laid next to him, pretending to be relaxed. Without a warning, he woke up with a gasp, eyes darting around the cave anxiously. _

_Slowly, he rose and made a way for the opening. He seemed to be following something, though he did so in almost a daze, not bothering to get me to go with him as he ventured out into the woods._

_As quietly as I could I followed him, completely confused at where he was going, or how he knew where to turn. We had never came over to this part of the kingdom before, it was closer to the Palace than ever, there was no way he could have a place to go. We had only been here for one night. And I was the one that net with people, being the more 'friendly' out of the two of us._

_Eventually, I saw a fire blazing through the trees. There were easily thirty figures dancing around it wildly, hooting and cheering as they did so. As Felix stepped into the clearing, I stayed behind a tree. To my shock, I noticed that every one if the dancing persons were boys, hidden behind masks. Off to the side, a hooded figure was leaning against a tree, blowing soundlessly into the pipes that were raised to his lips. Felix was making his way towards him._

_Silently cursing, I maneuvered my way around the trees that surrounded the clearing and tried to get within earshot of them._

_"Only boys can hear the music though. Wouldn't want girls winding up here." The apparently sexist piper explained to Felix. "They think too much, it would cause a problem." _

_"Where do you take us to?" Felix questioned, though I'm sure he already knew the answer, _

_"Neverland, a place were there are no adults, no rules, and no growing up." he answered, rehearsed, from under his cloak. "Your welcome there, you could leave all your cares away tonight."_

_Relief washed over me at the sight of Felix's hesitation, though the sensation quickly ended With his next question. "Will you come again tomorrow?" He asked in a hushed voice, like he knew I was watching._

_Not being able to handle anymore of this conversation, I ran. I ran and I didn't care if anyone heard me or saw me or cared about me. And from the looks of if no one did. I could feel my heart break, like physically. I heard a crack and I'm not sure if it was a snapped branch or my heart, probably both. _

_I blinked back the river of tears that threatened to burst through. I blinked back tears of not knowing if I would ever be good enough for anyone. I blinked back tears or wanting to know what I didn't do to make him want to leave, I blinked back tears of being afraid why. I started to see the cracks in everything, I started to see how nothing was ever going to be perfect like I was promised as a young girl. There would be no happy endings for me, I guess I didn't deserve them._

_I was standing on the line of giving up and seeing how much more I could take,_

_Making in back to the cave, I laid down where I had last been and prayed to the Gods that I wouldn't have to sob myself to sleep._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mary. Who were you back in the Enchanted Forest, anyway?" Henry questioned me after our light conversation.<p>

"You don't know? I read you the story every time I went to Storybrooke. Apperently I'm helpful yet troublesome," I snorted and watched his eyes for any revelation, but saw none. I sighed, "Henry, I'm Mary Poppins."

"You-your her? The Mary Poppins?" Henry gaped at me as I slowly nodded. His cheeks flushed, "oh, I-I just thought you'd be... Older."

Laughing, I replied, 'You're not the first. But I'm not going to spontaneously break out into song and dance so don't get your hopes up."

He chuckled, "wouldn't dream of it. You didn't come with the curse though, why?"

"Oh, that." I said bemused. "I was imprisoned in Wonderland by some guy named Jafar. I told one little girl to 'turn right' in the Queen's maze and everyone went berserk, put me in a cage for thirty years, the curse was cast after ten of them. Then I was called by Regina. Who, of course, had a panic attack when Gold hinted the savior's arrival. She sent me away with the words 'I don't want your big mouth causing trouble.'" I explained, hoping to tie up all the loose ends.

Henry laughed at Regina's orders, claiming that he didn't blame her. Gently I shoved him and we started joking again like old times, and for a moment. Just a moment, I almost forgot what a horrible situation we were in.

Almost.

A soft whoosh traveled through the camp and dropped every one of the Lost Boys to the ground. Henry lazily rolled off the log where he had been sitting next to me since I had returned, his head falling heavily to the dirt. Panicking, I shook him lightly and grew weary after noticing the signs of a sleeping spell.

Great. Just perfect. Because the only two people that would resort to using a sleeping curse would most definitely throw fair when they saw which side I altered to be on.

Gulping, I stood up as the torches and fire that lit the camp went out, they were probably scared. I stared at Pan's tense back as he turned from me and addressed the tree's. "We have a guest. No doubt someone who knows how much I love guessing games." He mocked to whoever was lurking in the trees.

"Who could it be?" He raised his hand and set the nearest torch ablaze again. "I guess... The Dark One."

Gee, never would have guessed that.

I tensed as Rumpelstiltskin stalked out of the woods after his introduction, dressed like the old days, he even had the symbolic three lines crossing over his eye. His eyes flickered to me briefly, before settling onto the real target.

"Come to save Henry, have we laddie?" Pan mocked him, chipper as always. "How exciting! _The _Dark One, ready to sacrifice his life to save his family." He smirked, "Speaking of family, you can come out now Baelfire." He waved his hand boredly to the left, causing another torch to spark up.

My eyes widened in wonder as a man stepped out of the Forest, a crossbow aimed at Peter. Bae was all grown up, I didn't know whether to feel sad or joyful. Though he had an exceptionally long childhood, I felt bad for not spending as much time in it.

"Names Neal now," he snipped. Briefly, his eyes flickered towards me only to focus back in Pan. "You all right, Mer?"

I smiled slightly, nodding.

"New name, same old tricks. It's heartwarming to see father and son working together. Especially after you abandoned him, Rumple."

My skin went cold at his perky little statement, the memories of that night rushing into my head. That particular event being a touchy event for the three of us. I darted my gaze to Rumple, not surprised to see him stiffen. Bae didn't seem to be bothered by it though, his eyes just remained focused on his target.

"This sure is a real family reunion..." He lingered, smugly.

"What are you waiting for?" The father whispered to his son angrily.

"I got this," Neal whispered back irritably. They may be on the same team now, but that doesn't mean the wounds of being reunited were healed, or at the least bit mended.

A twinge of disappointment hit me as Neal released the trigger, sending the arrow flying towards Pan. He should've known better, He's seen enough boys shoot arrows at Peter to know what happens. Catching the arrow before it pierced his chest, Peter stumbled back a few steps.

"Clever," he appeased Neal in fake disappointment. "But we've been through this before, Baelfire. Have you remembered nothing?"

"I remember plenty." He answered softly, throwing the cross bow out of the way. "That's why I didn't coat the tip."

A smile grew on my lips as I moved over to Rumple as Peter's hand began to glow blue with a light 'whoosh.'

"I'm impressed," he stared down at his hand, bemused. But are you sure you're really saving him Bae?"

"Grab Henry," Rumple said in a rushed tone. "Mary, let's go."

"She stays," Pan growled before I had a chance to move. Wouldn't make a difference now, my feet would stick to the ground. Neal, apparently, came over towards me and picked up his son, giving me a tight smile as he walked back towards his father.

"What could be worse than leaving him here with you?"

"Why don't you ask your father?" He glared hatefully at the two. "Sometimes the people we fear are the ones most close to us."

"What's he talking about?" Bae questioned his father, hurt hidden in his tone.

"Oh, don't listen to him." Rumple waved the question away dismissively, dodging the question.

"You mean you haven't told him?" Peter asked in mock disbelief. He was enjoying this far too much.

"Told me what?" Bae demanded, probably just as confused as I was.

"About the prophecy of course," Peter informed him triumphantly.

"What prophecy? What does he mean?" I stared uncomfortably between the pair, aware that the things Rumple kept secret were often better staying unheard.

"The prophecy that says you've been tricked. Your father isn't here to save your son." He spat the next words maliciously, "He's here to murder him."

I stared after the two as they hurriedly fled away from the demon. Pan's proclamation disturbed me greatly, but sadly did not disturb me in any small way. "What did the prophecy say? All of it."

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." He breathed, moving his gaze off his hand and to me, his eyes hard and unforgiving. "You need to be punished."

I raised an eyebrow, though I was thoroughly afraid. Me being under his command, there were an unlimited amount of possibilities of what he could do to me. "Excuse me?"

"Seeing as I'm in no position to deliver one to you..." He grinned madly, fear prickling at my spine. "You'll need to help me out, love. Find a dagger."

"W-what?" I stammered, backing away from his frozen form, though I was quite clear in the order he had given me.

"Now." he ordered. Without warning, I was kneeling with my hands flung out in front of me and searched through the nearest Lost Boys' multiple pockets until I found a small dagger. I gazed up at him, my eyes wide.

"On your arm. One slash. One strike, my advice for you is to avoid getting three."

I blinked, not believing his order.

"Go on then," he said impatiently.

My mouth slightly agape, I brought the dagger to my bare arm. Wincing, I drew a thin line down from the elbow and down halfway. I stared at it while blood started to slide out of the cut, feeling Peter's eyes on me as well.

"I feel bad for you, Mary. You never been able to decide on which was the right side."

* * *

><p><strong>please share any of your thoughts or comments!<strong>

**As always, Please follow or favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm terrible, I know. But here's a new chapter since it's been like forever! I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting! I hope to have another chapter up this weekend.**

**Love all of you!**

* * *

><p>"If I remember correctly," Felix drawled out behind me, stopping me dead in my tracks. "You're required to have an escort when not in camp." Sticks crunched under his feet as he circled me, tsking softly. "You know there is a high price to pay for messing with Pan." Huffing out an annoyed sight, I pushed past him, not exactly in the mood for small talk.<p>

Catching my hand, he twisted me back to face him. "New shirt, huh?" He asked, referring to the black sweater that covered my arms. With a cocky grin rolled up my right sleeve, examining my arm like a piece of art. "Have you been misbehaving again?" He teased, referring to the new slash on my arm. Looking away, I clenched my teeth and ripped my arm from his grip, still sensitive on the subject of my punishment. "Aw, come on Mer. You never run out of things to say."

"You were always bad at taking hints." I rolled my eyes at his inability to realize that I was in no mood to talk especially to him. "If you're here to gloat about how Pan and his sidekicks made it to Baelfire first then please, spare my ears."

"You know Mary, not everything I do revolves around Pan." He defended himself, instantly frustrated.

"Ooh, but isn't it?" I taunted. "Everything you do is for Pan. For Pan, because of Pan! You do everything he tells you, you practically worship the ground he walks on! _You_ left me alone because of Pan. _You_ became a Lost Boy because of Pan. You're trying to kill a family that's already been through hell for Pan!" I hissed, creeping towards him as I vented out my anger.

A look of rage flashed across his face, which was dangerously close to mine thanks to my outburst. But, before I knew it both his fingers were tangled in my hair and his lips were on my, busy dragging mine through hungry pulls. I didn't object the sudden plot twist, but I was grateful that he didn't push it any farther. I struggled to keep my eyes open, mentally cursing myself for my blushing cheeks.

He pulled away slowly, his lips red and fingers still intertwined in my hair. Panting lightly, his gray eyes stared hard into my green ones. "Now that, isn't something I did because Pan told me to." He whispered softly and pulled me in again, even closer than the first time.

And I closed my eyes

* * *

><p>Sitting on a wooden bench while the Lost Boys played one of their infamous games, Henry hit me with millions if questions that I had not necessarily prepared myself to answer.<p>

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone froM back home? Henry badgered me, still not believing me.

"No Henry, I didn't. I'm sure they'll be here soon for you though." I lied easily. Not wanting to earn myself another strike. Though I hated it, Peter Pan was one of the few people I truly feared.

"They'll rescue you too." He promised hopefully. "You'll come back to Storybrooke with everyone, won't you?"

I smiled softly. "Oh Henry, I don't really belong there. I've only went there for a few weeks in the summer. And its been years since I've done that even..." I supplied empty excuses.

"There's a place for everyone in Storybrooke though, you'll see."

I smiled at his hopefulness, but before he could respond though, one of the older Lost Boys poked him in the arm with his spear. Here we go...

"Ow," He exclaimed, standing up to address his attacker, backing away from the said boy, who followed him with a cocky aura.

He scoffed, "so you're the kid Pan has been looking for all this time?" He poked Henry with his stick again in the chest.

"Ask him," Henry shot back.

The Lost Boy scoffed again and dodged at Henry.

"Stop it!" He exclaimed once more, jumping out of the path or the blow.

"If you can't handle this? How are you going to handle what Pan has in store for you?" The boy accused.

Henry, looking for an escape, stared down timidly at a stick lying near him. The other boy, eager to take on the newbie smiled cheekily as Henry balanced out his make-do weapon. A chorus of 'yesss' hissed across the heard of lost boys that were forming to watch the fight.

I gripped my wrist tightly as I realized that neither Pan nor Felix was present to stop the fight.

Eagerly, the boys got at it, and I thanked the gods that Henry was capable to block the others harsh blows.

After barely a minute, Pan appeared, leaning against a tree as if he had been watching the entire fight. "Not bad." He assessed them, causing the cheers of the boys to grow silent. "But wouldn't it be more fun with real swords?"

"I've, uh, never used a real sword." Henry stumbled over his words as Pan pushed off the tree and sauntered over towards him.

"But this is Neverland, and you have the heart of the truest believe." Pan explained as he circled Henry like a predator did to its prey. "You can use whatever you want. You just have to believe Henry."

I bit down on my thUmb nail as Peter lapped him on the shoulder. I managed to do so even harder as Henry closed his eyes and made a sword appear in place of the stick. His eyes snapped open to the sound of amazement supplied by the lost boys. Henry's eyes grew wide, along with the boy who was fighting him, as they both stared at the sword.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Pan asked impatiently. "Go on."

With newly found confidence, Henry swung at his attacker; who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Repeatedly, he cut down his opponents make-shift-sword until there was barely any left, while Pan yelled encouragement a from the sidelines. Henry's opponent just stared disbelieving at his stick that was decreasing in size every time he blinked. Getting carried away, he pounced and cut a slash through the others cheek, triumphantly.

"Ahh," the boy seethed as he cradled his bloody cheek.

Henry dropped his new toy in surprise and stumbled forward. "I-I I'm sorry! It was an accident!" He apologized to the wounded lost boy as the said boy shot him a cold glare. Clearly he had not considered losing.

"Henry," Peter breathed as he knelt to pick up the sword, examining it. "Don't you know what the best part of being a lost boy is? We never apologize." He handed Henry the sword like a trophy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go on then." He acknowledged the Lost Boys, who all began cheering as Pan hoisted Henry's sword yielding arm up.

I tasted copper as I bit my thumb so hard that it bled. To my horror, Henry was smiling.

* * *

><p>"Oh Mary." I cringed at the way he called me. It was sickly sweet and doused in mockery. He wanted something, great. "I need you to do a little favor for me.."<p>

"Oh?" I questioned him without turning around to face him. "And what would that be?"

My blood ran cold when he sat down next to me, our shoulders and knee's touching. Despite my distaste, I remained where I was, knowing that if I gave into the the awkwardness it would only encourage him.

"I have some people making their way across the island. They're headed for Dead Man's Peak, follow them. One goes by the name Captain Hook. Are you familiar with him?"

"Hook? Ya, I know him." I nodded.

"Excellent. Once he begins his way up the mountain, let me know, would you?" He asked almost giddily. For whatever reason, he was in a good mood. That was never good.

"Why can't you do it?" I snarled, unhappy with my objective.

"Would you rather sit here for the rest of the day?" Damn, he knew me too well.

I sighed and without a word, disappeared into the Forest.

XxXxX

It had taken me ten minutes to find the two. Hook was traditionally clad in his leather jacket and had his eyes lined in coal, yikes. The other was in more suitable attire for hiking across this treacherous island. They were in some heated argument that eventually turned into some spat about a girl; I lost interest quickly and followed silently behind them.

I tuned back in as soon as the modern one started throwing weak punches at Hook, not his best idea. He didn't look too good and before he could pull back and strike for a second time he was falling forward into Hook, huffing and puffing like he just tried to blow down a pig's brick house.

"Mate. Mate stop." Hook said as he held the blonde upright. "I don't fight invalids." He grunted as he lowered the blonde down onto the forest floor.

"Mate?" Hook questioned after noticing the limpness of his attackers body. "Mate?" He asked again, panicked as he tapped Blondie's face.

"Well what'chu do that for?" I asked as I broke through the tree line, exposing myself.

"Poppin's? What the hell are you doing here?" Hook asked suspiciously.

"Not the point. What did you do to him? And attacking a disadvantaged man, captain? That's bad form." I scolded Hook as I leaned over Blondie. "What's wrong with him anyway?"

"Dreamshade, and a bad case of hatred-directed at me. It's almost reached his heart, he's got some time left, but not much."

"Pan's arrows?"

"Aye." Hook replied as he pulled out his canteen, filled with rum no doubt.

"Really? This is _so _not the time for shots."

"Relax," he glared at me as he poured his addiction onto the other man's unconscious face.

The man grunted in disgust and coughed as Hook poured some down his throat, but he was awake.

"Here, have another drink." Hook insisted, offering the canteen as the man sat up with a sour look on his face.

"No, thank you." He coughed and pushed the drink away. "I'm fine now."

"You don't sound all to fine." I mumbled

"Who are you?" He demanded in between coughs.

"A friend." I answered bluntly. "Now, you need to rest."

"No, I'm really okay!" He insisted.

"No, you're not. I thought you had days left, now let me see." Hook demanded.

"No." The other looked at him defensively.

"Oh, for god's sake! He's trying to save your life man!" I shouted reason at the Prince, who clearly didn't know the right times to abandon his stubbornness.

"Let me see." Hook ordered again, forcefully. Reluctantly, he lifted his shirt and revealed the thin black veins that had almost completed their course to his heart.

Hook winced for the man, "The Dreamshade had almost reached your heart. It's hours now, you need to tell your family."

"No," he protested. "Not when I can still help them save Henry." He began to sit up with a grunt.

"You need to catch your breath mate... or what little time you have will be less." Hook directed as the poisoned man breathed heavily.

I slipped back into the tree line as Charming reached down and grabbed something buried in the dirt. "Jones," he read off, tossing the patch to Killian. "You know him?"

Hook nodded solemnly, as he explained him and his brothers journey here. With the mention of Dead Man's peak, I knew what he was playing at. It, and no doubt he wouldn't tell Charming the price of the magic found on that treacherous mountain.

I followed along silently as they began to travel towards the cliff.

"Did you know that girl? That was here before?" The prince asked.

"Aye," He said, smirking lightly. "I've known her for quite some time."

Charming nodded, unsure of whether to question him any more. "Can she be trusted?"

Hook stopped, and glanced sideways at the tree line, where I was holding my breath while he contemplated his answer.

"I'm not sure yet."

* * *

><p>I peeked over the rocks I was hiding behind, as I watched Hook prepare to throw a rope down. I instantly felt quilt rush through me as Pan's voice rung out of the tension filled air, after all, it was me who led him to them.<p>

"Don't pull him up yet." He warned. "I want to talk. Alone."

Hook sighed, and turned around. Not his best idea, in my judgement. "What do you want?"

Pan began to propose his deal to the Captain, which wasn't exactly hard labor. Though, the deed required to seal the deal sickened me. Was the death of Charming really necessary? Couldn't they just shake hands like normal people?

Peter was beside me, hidden and cocky, by the time Charming completed his death wish of climbing up the steep mountain by himself.

"Bloody hell," Hook complained. "I told you to wait!"

Charming stalked up to him, panting lightly. "Were you talking to someone?"

Hook grimaced as he began to lie, "Just talking to myself. It's... an old habit from the many nights on the lonely sea's." I scoffed at his excuse, I knew for a fact that he never set sail without his latest lady friend glued to his hip.

"Glad to see you took the time to refresh yourself," Charming said, gesturing to the bottle of rum in his hands.

"Apologizes, mate." He said, though I could see the annoyance he was feeling towards the prince written all over his face. "It isn't much farther now."

* * *

><p><em>I was transported through thin air, and I blinked, only to be facing a wall of rock, not the isolation of tree's I had been surrounded by not even a second ago. I was unconcerned as to where I had ended up this time, I had gotten used to surprises by now. I followed the sound of soft, whimpered plea's around the large mountain, a found what must have drawn me here in the first place.<em>

_There was man, dressed in a kingdom's sailing uniform, leaning over his fellow sailor, who Looked only about a few breaths away from death. They were seated next to a patch of dream shade. Neverland, great. I guess that answered that question. _

_"Come, on, let's, let's get you back to the ship." the younger man instructed desperately as he tried to lift the unconscious man. _

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I interjected, kneeling next to the man. "Ooh, Dreamshade, never good."_

_"Who are- where'd you come from?" he demanded. Rude. _

_"Hi, I'm Mary." I asked out stretching my hand, not surprised when he Barley glanced down at it._

_"you, I know of you," he responded, finally looking at me. "I've heard the stories, you come an, you, ah, can you help me?"_

_I smiled sadly. "I sorry, but the rules are different here. I can't help you, not here, anyway." I watched his face fall. "But, I think I know someone who can." _

_ XxXxX_

_Moments after locating the camp, I was listening to Pan's snark to the sailor from behind the rock. Sighing, I felt the invisible weights lift off my shoulder, no longer keeping me here on this God forsaken island._

* * *

><p>I trailed behind Pan through the jungle, stopping when we reached a herd of hooded Lost Boys with a cage. "And how is our guest?" He asked in his snide tone.<p>

"We drugged him," Felix replied forever loyal, his stupid club slung nonchalantly over his shoulder. "He should be asleep for a couple of hours. Where do you want him?"

"Hang him up, over there." Pan ordered, sending a smile my way, sending chills down my spine. "Next to the other one."

"What are you going to do to him?" I asked quietly, watching as they hoisted up the cage containing Bealfire into the tree's.

He chuckled, standing all too close to me as he admired his handiwork. "You'll have to wait and see, Poppins. Just be thankful I haven't put you in a cage." He walked away.

"Yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Please favorite, follow or review! <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
